The King's Beauty
by KatLeePT
Summary: The King ponders what Sarah and the others before her didn't see in him.


He turned this way and that, surveying himself in the Royal Mirrors that lined his favorite passageway in the castle. His blonde hair was perfectly spiky and almost golden, falling just to the right length, and scented quite deliciously, if he did say so himself. The aroma came from flowers that only grew in the Labyrinth's gardens, and whereas it was delicious, no Earthling had ever smelled anything like it before encountering him.

His eyes were perfect shades, one green and one blue to lure in the fairer forms. Whichever color they preferred, that eye was surely the most beautiful and perfect example of the shade they'd wanted. He was tall, his presence dominating, and his smile was a grin for which to kill. He smiled at his own reflection. There was nothing here that was not perfect, nothing that could be denied so easily.

Yet, Sarah had found a way, he recalled, his smile being stolen away by the memory. She had not wanted him. He had done everything she had asked, and in the end, she had tossed him away like yesterday's rubbish. "What is it?" he puzzles aloud, turning again and trying to look at himself as though from a stranger's eyes. What was it about him that she had found could be turned away? What aspect of his beautiful self was not pleasing enough to the snobbish, spoiled girl?

"Maybe it's your inside."

"Did I ask you, Hoglet?" Jareth demanded angrily, whirling on the Dwarf.

"No, sir, but you, huh, didn't say _who_ you asked." He considered reminding him of his proper name, but the King was already so furious over the way the latest girl had left him that Hoggle was apt to squeak just by being in his very presence.

"Why would I ask a ugly, little thing like you anything about beauty, Hogwart?"

"Well, hum, it's just," he stammered, twisting his hands behind his back.

"Yes. Go on. Do proceed and tell me what something as yourself could possibly know about beauty."

"Sarah told me I was beautiful, sir."

"Did she?"

"Yes, sir."

"You really think a beautiful, young girl like Sarah could ever like a ugly, little pipsqueak like you?"

Hoggle prepared to be kicked or punched any second now. Closing his eyes tightly and lowering his head, he said again, "Yes, sir."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes, sir. It's not like she lied a lot, sir."

"Oh, she lied all the time, Hogit." His gloved fingers stroked his chin as he considered this latest bit of news. "Of course, she didn't realize she was lying most of the time. The poor thing truly thought she wanted that for which she was asking until, of course, she got it, but then, I suppose they all do that."

And they all turned him down in the end. Jareth spun on the heels of his boots and once again surveyed his appearance. Could it be that something was missing? Could he actually not be as handsome as he had always believed? Could young girls actually like ugly, twisted, little Dwarfs like Hogwart?

"Well, sir, if it helps any, sir, she said I was beautiful on the _inside_, so maybe it's something inside you that she didn't like."

"Really?" Jareth scowled. Hoggle cringed, but he stood no chance at defending himself. With a flick of the King's wrist, the Dwarf found himself spiraling hard into the castle's far wall. He hit the bricks and slid down them with a groan. Another flick of his wrist forced his head to raise and his eyes to look up at Jareth. "Are you honestly in that much of a hurry to be made King of the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

"Oh, no, Your Majesty!" Hoggle cried, jumping to his feet and falling onto Jareth's black, leather boots. He instantly started covering the King's boots with kisses. "Anything but that!" he pleaded.

"Oh, yes, Hoglet! One more word out of that snoutish, little mouth of yours, and you will be King! Now go away and say and do nothing more until I give you a new command!" He kicked him, sending Hoggle sailing out of a nearby window, over the Goblin City, and into the labyrinth behind. He was dropped into an oubliette, and the sound of the door swinging shut above him echoed through the otherwise still Labyrinth. Every one knew the King was infuriated because yet another girl had spurned his advances, keeping him from leaving them, and no one dared move or speak except for Hoggle and, of course, the Fieries whose parties never got close enough to the castle for them to be in danger of facing the King's wrath.

Left alone in his favorite place throughout his lands, Jareth turned once again, his eyes still feasting upon his reflections. He stroked his chin. "Ugly on the inside?" he murmured. His lips curled up into a large, sly smile, and then he threw back his beautiful, blonde head and laughed. His laughter sent all of his subjects scurrying deeper into hiding as it reached far beyond the walls of the Goblin City. What a preposterous idea indeed!

The End


End file.
